Operation: Twilight
by MrPudding
Summary: CANCELLED!
1. New Member?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm Kingdom Crown, or Jean if you prefer calling me by my name. This is my very first fan fiction; please no harsh comments/reviews. I randomly just got this idea while lying down on my bed, hehe.**

**Story Summary: **Roxas wasn't your average teenager; he doesn't go on parties every weekend or stays on his phone the whole day, in fact he's a well-trained agent for the Organization. Number XIII. AU/Alternate Universe._ I suck at making summaries._

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't want Tetsuya Nomura to come crashing down my doors if I said I was.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: New Member?**

Roxas wasn't just an average teenager. He is well-trained agent for the Organization, Number XIII.

Roxas was in his apartment, watching TV and eating cereal, even though it was night time. "Ugh, today's mission was such a pain in the ass," he muttered to himself before shoving in another spoonful of cereal and milk in his mouth.

His parents were gone, the Organization takes care of his studies and where he lives, like what they do for every member, so he's quite thankful for being part of it. Roxas' parents both died of murder.

Roxas got up and placed his cereal bowl on the sink. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a framed picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a man with spiky blonde hair whose arm was on a little Roxas' shoulder; beside him was a woman with long brown hair, carrying a small baby with blonde hair.

'_Mom… Dad…'_

Roxas heard the door open so he returned the frame back in place and wiped the tears from his eyes. A girl with blonde hair entered the kitchen.

She was wearing a simple white dress that reached to her thighs and simple blue sandals. Her hair reached beyond her shoulders and was clipped neat.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas said as he smiled, "Where have you been?" Roxas did a cocky grin as he looked at his little sister, quite certain of where she has been.

Naminé's face flushed, "With Riku," the blonde girl said trying to sound as calm as possible. Her face was now as red as a tomato.

Roxas walked into the vegetable rack and took a tomato. He walked back to Naminé and concluded in a cocky manner, "I knew it!" He took out the tomato he's been hiding behind his back and placed it next to Naminé's face as he did a fake thinking face.

"Just add some hair and it will look just like you—"

_SMACK!_

Roxas fell to his butt as he held his newly-smacked cheek; it has Naminé's hand mark all red on it, "What was that for!" Roxas exclaimed, "Stop teasing me!" Naminé smiled and helped Roxas up.

Naminé gave Roxas a quick peck on the cheek, "Good night Rox!"

"_Girls._" Roxas mumbled, almost loud enough for Naminé to hear as she was walking to her room, "What did you say?" His eyes widened and waved his hands in defense, "N-Nothing! Hehe."

"Good." Naminé smiled as she continued walking to her room.

Roxas sighed as he walked back to the kitchen to clean the dishes, it didn't take him long since he only had to clean one bowl. After cleaning up, Roxas yawned before glancing at the wall clock.

'_10 pm' _Roxas thought to himself,_ 'I gotta go to bed.'_

Roxas walked to his room and changed in to his pajamas, a black and white checked shirt and black boxer shorts, he yawned as he plopped down to his bed.

* * *

Roxas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

He raised his hand to turn off his clock, struggling a bit since the clock was on the far side of the table. When he finally reached it, he fell from the bed with the vibrations causing the clock to fall on his head.

Naminé opened the door in shock, "Roxas! What was that? I heard a loud thump!" she asked with a worried expression. She looked down only to see her big brother covered in his blanket and a clock balancing on top of his head.

Naminé sweat-dropped and let out a sigh.

Roxas uncovered himself from the clutches of his blanket, he saw Naminé in his room doing a face palm. He stood up, placed the clock back on the table and faced his little sister.

"Are you hungry?" Naminé's face beamed from his brother's question. He knew what she meant.

"Alright, I'm making breakfast. How does bacon and eggs sound?" Roxas asked as they both walked out of the room, Naminé's face beamed once again. "Okay then!"

Roxas and Naminé both walked in to the kitchen. Roxas grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove. He opened the fridge and took out two fresh eggs. He cracked one open on the pan and the sound sizzled through the room.

After breakfast, Roxas got up and put the dishes away and placed them in the sink. "Hey, Rox, I'm gonna go to school," Naminé said.

Roxas looked at her, confusion in his face. "It's Saturday. There's no school today."

"I volunteered for extra credit. I'll be home on 5." Naminé said, smiling as she's about to leave.

"Oh. Okay then," Roxas said, smiling as he waves to his sister.

* * *

Just as soon as Naminé left, Roxas raced in to his room and opened his closet. He took out his black coat from the end of the closet. He changed in to a plain black shirt, plain black pants, black shoes, and black gloves. He hung the coat on his shoulders and walked out of his room.

Roxas strapped on his wrist watch and pressed a small triangular button on the side. A holographic image of the Organization's symbol appeared from the watch.

Organization XIII is a secret group of thirteen members, Roxas being Number XIII and his best friend, Axel, being Number VIII. Their main mission was to destroy the _Unversed, _a group of criminals, seeking world domination and ending innocent lives in the process.

The Unversed killed Roxas' parents, and he swore vengeance upon them.

"Yo," a figure of a red-headed man appeared from the watch, he had striking green eyes and purple reverse-teardrop tattoos underneath them, "Where are you? The Superior's calling us to the Meeting Room. See you there Roxy!" The image disappeared.

Roxas sighed at the nickname Axel gave him and wore his coat. He zipped it down to his knees and wore the hood, hiding his face.

He walked out of his apartment and headed to the closest telephone booth. Roxas looked around if someone was watching

'_Alright street is empty' _he thought to himself as he dialed in the numbers "5302009," the Organization's private hotline.

Roxas smirks as he is suddenly teleported to the Organization's hide-out, The Castle That Never Was, in the Grey Room.

"Roxy! About time you got here!"

Roxas was greeted by a certain red-head, wearing a similar black coat to his. Axel wraps his arm around Roxas as if he was trying to suffocate him. Roxas tries to escape for Axel's death hug but fails.

"Let go of me, you pyromaniac!" Roxas shouts at his friend almost out of breath, "Or I'll take back the lighter I gave you!"

Axel's eyes widened as he lets go of the blonde, "NOOO!"

"I'm just kidding. I bet you already swarmed it with kisses so I won't even touch it," Roxas said as he laughs at Axel's response, "So, meeting right? Let's go!"

Axel and Roxas both walked to the Meeting Room, seeing almost everyone was there except Xemnas, The Superior.

Each member is already sat down on their respective chairs including Roxas and Axel, as Xemnas arrived.

* * *

Xemnas raises his arms and greets, "Greetings, comrades," he said with his deep, spine-chilling voice.

"Today we have chosen another worthy one to wear the coat," he puts his arms down as a girl, having her hood up so they couldn't see her face, enters.

"Meet Number XIV, Xion."

* * *

**A/N: Right, chapter's done! I'm so sorry if it sucks. It is my _very_ first fan fiction. Yes! The Organization here are one of the good guys! I will update again as soon I can, even if no one reads this, heh. Sorry, I don't use big, wise, long words like those other authors. I only use simple ones, hehe.**

**Please leave a review if you ever read this! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Pyromaniac at its Finest

**A/N: Yay! Someone actually read this, and you _like_ it! You guys have no idea how much your little reviews mean to me! Shout-out to Ultimate Black Ace, Anomnom24, and TheSapphireRose! Cookie for all of you ~**

**Anomnom24; Xion can fight here, don't worry! But that won't be in this chapter, heh :]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pyromaniac at its Finest**

Roxas and Axel went out of the Meeting Room, along with the other members, well more Roxas that is; Axel was too busy with his lighter.

"Oh my god there's finally another girl!" A blonde girl exclaims as she walks out of the Meeting Room, "Oh wait, I forgot about Marluxia."

A man with pink hair stopped to send her death glares, "Shut up."

"Oh, Marlu—" The girl was interrupted by sudden guitar strums, causing the three of them to suddenly turn to the direction where it was coming from.

They find Axel, holding a guitar and kneeling next to the blonde female, and start singing. "Oh Larxene, The Savage Nymph, this song is for you," Axel winks.

"Oh baby—"

Larxene forcefully grabs the guitar and starts hitting him, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Stop hitting me!"

The pink-haired man was already on the floor laughing, while Roxas was just standing, there amazed by what he just saw.

"Come on, Marluxia" Larxene mumbles as she drags the pink-haired man from the floor.

* * *

"Roxas, Axel! I have a mission for both of you," a man with blue hair and big X-scar on his face called.

Roxas dragged Axel, who was still mourning for his broken guitar, to the Grey Room so they could get the information for their mission. "Okay Saïx."

Roxas faced Saïx, and Axel was too preoccupied by his lighter, flickers it on and off, causing Roxas to flinch. "I think I'll name you—"

"Axel! Stop that you might burn the place down!" Roxas interrupts Axel.

Axel pouted and put his lighter back in his pocket, facing Saïx for their mission.

"As I was saying," Saïx continues, "A member has spotted another hide-out of the _Unversed_." Saïx says, putting more emphasis on the last word.

"They are over at abandoned warehouse near the woods in Twilight Town. I want you two to bring back the leader alive, if possible, for interrogation. But it is not mandatory."

Roxas and Axel nods as they head over to the tubes, used to transport them to Twilight Town or any other world, "Man, that guy always has to use those big words. What does interrogation even mean?"

"Questioning," Roxas sighs, "They do it to gather more information from the Unversed."

Roxas and Axel both walk in to their respective tubes and close the hatch behind them. "I hate this part," Axel mutters before they are both sent flying in to the tubes, transporting them to Twilight Town in the Tram Common.

* * *

Roxas looks around to make sure they were in Twilight Town, "Yep, we're here."

He looks around, seeing Axel rolling on floor while clutching his stomach, "Oh my god I just ate. I feel like throwing up!" Axel complains.

Roxas sighed as he called Axel, "Hey Axel. Come on! We don't have all day!"

In the corner of his eye, he sees a man with the logo of the Unversed tattooed on his left arm, Roxas turns his head and shouts, "Unversed! Axel, get up!"

Axel quickly gets up as they both chase over to their target.

Their target stopped in front of a warehouse, as Roxas and Axel hid out of sight.

The door of the warehouse opens and the Unversed entered, "This must be that hide-out Saïx told us about," Roxas said, "But we have to find the leader."

"Hey Ax—" Roxas got interrupted when one of Unversed pointed at them and three people began running in to their direction, Axel went out of his hiding spot and brought out a pistol, "Axel! Get back in here!"

"Chill Roxy," Axel says as he carefully aims on one of them and shoots him on the head, Roxas stares in amazement and mumbles, "I shouldn't really doubt you more."

With Roxas' statement, Axel smirks and takes out another pistol and shoots the remaining two without a speck of difficulty. "Gotcha," Axel concludes after three of the Unversed was shot down.

Roxas went beside Axel and claps, "Great job. Now we have to find the leader," Roxas says while smiling at Axel. The red-head happily follows him.

Roxas and Axel both cautiously enter the warehouse, looking around for guards and such.

When they were about to turn right on the hallway, he saw a one person walking around. "Why'd you stop?" Roxas asks his friend, "Man with Unversed headband on his forehead."

Roxas comes out of their hiding spot and pulls out a pistol from nowhere. He looks at Axel and smirks, "My turn." He aims for the Unversed, who was now running towards him, without uneasiness and pushes the trigger sending the bullet flying to his left arm.

"It's just a paralysis bullet. He'll be back in like 3 hours," Roxas states to Axel.

Axel stares at the body Roxas just shot down and nods, "Let's get this mission over with." Roxas sighs and they both continue walking around with caution.

Roxas and Axel finally reached the hide-out's main room. It had a computer with multiple screens. Roxas, being the geeky one, checks the computer, looking for where the Unversed will strike next.

"Radiant Garden. That's where they'll strike next," Roxas says to Axel, and he just simply nods.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Roxas and Axel turn around to see a man with raven-black hair that points from all directions with spine-chilling golden eyes. He wore a body suit that perfectly embraces his body, making his body-build more noticeable.

"Chill, we were just gonna leave," Axel mutters in annoyance as he pulls out his pistol and aiming it at the Unversed.

"No you're not," the Unversed defends himself, pulling out a shotgun and aiming at Axel, "You're one of the Organization, right? I won't let you leave this place alive."

While the Unversed's attention stayed on Axel, Roxas pulls out the pistol he used earlier and shoots the man on the leg. Axel smirks, "That's what you get for messing with me."

Roxas sighs and picks up the man's shotgun while facing Axel, "Let's go, we have to find the leader, remember?"

Axel nods and follows Roxas outside the room. While they were walking, they heard a gunshot coming from the back, Axel leans over to avoid being hit.

Roxas turns around to see a whole group of Unversed, around ten people, and pulls out the shotgun he got. He starts shooting, ignoring out his aiming.

Once the Unversed were distracted from the bullets flying over at them, Axel pulls Roxas out of the warehouse.

Axel grabs a grenade from his pocket while smirking.

"What the—Axel no!" Roxas protests, but it was too late, Axel has already pulled out the pin.

"Face the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_!" Axel shouts as he throws the grenade in to the warehouse, Roxas sighs and faces the red-head. The warehouse explodes with everyone in it.

"Axel you pyromaniac fool!" Roxas screams at him, "We were supposed to bring the leader back _alive_! Now we can't do that since he's burning to death in there!"

"You gotta chill, Roxy, he's right over there," Axel says while pointing to a blonde boy running for his dear life.

Axel grabbed on his arm and pulls him over to Roxas.

"What's your name and what do you know about the Unversed?" Roxas interrogates as he points at the boy's Unversed tattoo on his arm.

"Name's Lire and you will never get away with this! The Unversed will take over the worl—"

Axel used the _pimp chop_ on him, causing him to get knocked out cold. "Blondes talk too much, you need to shut up," he complains. Roxas sent him a death glare as Axel just sheepishly smiles.

"Mission accomplished. Let's just take him to Saïx for interrogation and go home, I'm beat," Roxas says to Axel.

Axel, who was carrying Lire, walked back to their tubes and went flying back in to The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

"Yo, Saïx," Axel calls out as he throws Lire, who was still knocked out, at him, "There you go."

Saïx nods and carries Lire in to the Castle Dungeon.

"Ah, mission's over! What time is it?" Roxas asks Axel, he doesn't answer so he just looks at his watch. His eyes widened when he found out that it's already 4 PM, "Oh no! Naminé's going home in an hour!"

"Gotta go Ax, see you tomorrow."

Roxas walks in to the tubes and he was sent flying back to his front door. "Home sweet home," he mumbles to himself, "I have to make Nam some dinner. I bet she's tired from school."

Roxas walks in to his house, pleased that his mission was over, and changed in to normal clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the not-so-nice ending heh. I couldn't think of anything already and my head is already pounding. Xion will appear _soon_, so please wait!**

**Please review about what you think of this chapter! I have brownies! Hehehehehehe.**


	3. Cookie for the Rookie

**A/N: I just proof-read the previous chapters, wow I made a lot of grammatical errors, I'll try fixing it later today, hehe. Thank you to all the reviewers! So much love that I think I don't deserve ~ Brownie for all of you!**

**Khdayskh1314; Hehe, that's exactly what I wanted to do. But there's a spin in the end ;]**

**ABBY D; Thou shan't blow thy cover _ ~le gives tofu~ and I do _not_ write essays, too boring. You're too touching ~love that I don't deserve~**

**Okay my brain is on a mental block, so just imagine Roxas and Naminé eating spaghetti and smacking each other while Roxas talks about Harry Potter and going to sleep, then yadda yadda. Then I can continue with my story.**

**Did you know that I actually thought Marluxia was a girl when I first played Kingdom Hearts?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cookie for a Rookie**

"Roxy!" Axel calls out while holding a plate, "I baked cookies!"

The plate was filled with burned cookies; it looked more like ashes to Roxas. "Uh, no thanks."

It was just another normal day at the Organization, Roxas being chased by Axel with a plate of burned cookies, Marluxia fixing his hair, Demyx playing his sitar, Zexion quietly sitting with his book, Luxord shuffling a deck of cards, and Larxene complaining about everything.

"Can you guys shut up?" Larxene exclaims, I swear Roxas saw a small spark come out of her head.

"Sexy _and_ aggressive," Axel mumbles as he walks slowly towards Larxene, "Calm down, babe. I still have cookies for you." Axel does a seductive grin which made Larxene madder.

Larxene grabbed her taser and started chasing after Axel, who was enjoying his _moment_ with her.

A girl with raven-black hair and ocean-blue eyes comes in the Grey Room, where everyone was, to see what they were doing. She sighed when she saw Larxene and Axel.

Due to the unfamiliar face, Roxas looked at her curiously, Marluxia stopped fixing his hair, Demyx stopped playing his sitar to look at her, Luxord stopped shuffling his cards, but Zexion was still reading his book.

"You guys look like you've just seen a ghost," the raven-haired girl giggles, "Am I really _that_ scary? I'm Xion, you know Number XIV." She smiles.

Everyone, except Roxas and Xion, did the 'Oh' face and went back to what they were doing.

Before Roxas could come over and introduce him to Number XVI, a man with dirty-blonde hair and a fauxhawk comes over to her, pushing Roxas out of the way, and introduces himself.

"Why hello there cutie," Xion lightly blushes at what Demyx calls her, "I am Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, I am very pleased to meet you. Would you care having coffee with _moi_?" Demyx smirks as he holds her hand and kisses it lightly.

"Well, I don't drink coffee, and I'm 16, you're like 20. So that makes you a pedophile," Xion states.

Demyx's face flushed from embarrassment, "16? Woah Roxy you're not the only kid here!" Roxas walks over to Xion and shots Demyx with a death glare.

"Hi, I'm Roxas," the blonde introduces and stretches out his arm. Xion responds by smiling at him and shaking his hand.

"Look at you two! Exchanging cooties already!"

Xion and Roxas both turn around and see Axel, doing a kissy face, "What?" Xion asks, confused, while Roxas blushes a light shade of pink.

* * *

"Xion, I have a mission for you with Demyx," Saïx called.

"Okay, come on Demyx," Xion sighs.

* * *

**XION'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Great, a mission with that pedophile, I just hope he doesn't mess it up._

"I am sending you both for recon in Radiant Garden," Saïx explains, "Number XIII has gathered information that the Unversed will strike there next. Since the Organization is not familiar with this place, we need you to gather necessary data there, report what you find."

"Yes sir!" Demyx salutes.

* * *

Xion arrives at Radiant Garden in Castle Town; she looks around for Demyx but doesn't see him.

"Where is he?" she mutters to herself as she walks around town trying to find him. After a few minutes of searching, she finally gives up, "Ugh, I'll just find him later. I have to do this mission first."

She makes a right turn and finds herself in the Central Square.

"Hm, this must be the center of the town," she mumbles as she walks around, "Let's see, there are 4 ways. One leads to Castle Town, I've been there already, the second one leads to some kind of garden, the third one looks underground, and the fourth one leads to a castle but it's closed."

"Ven, give it back!"

"Huh?" Xion turns around and sees a blonde boy, running towards her carrying some kind of Frisbee, and a boy with red hair, as old as the blonde, behind him.

_CRASH!_

"I told you to give it ba—" the red-head was interrupted when he saw that his friend fell on a girl, "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Ven gets up, rubbing his head, and began to panic, "Shit! I knocked her out! Lea what am I gonna do?" he asks as he carries Xion bridal style.

Xion mumbles a bit and opened her eyes, seeing a familiar face, "Roxas?"

"Who's Roxas?" the blonde asks, "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven!" He says as he slowly puts Xion back down.

Xion stood in front of them in disbelief; he noticed a familiar red-head behind him, "Axel?" she noticed the lack of tattoos under his eyes, "Wait, you're not Axel… unless you removed your tattoos."

"The name's Lea," Lea remarks proudly, "Who is this Roxas and Axel you speak of and why do you think they're us?"

"Uh, no one, haha," Xion states, unsure, "I have to go now, so bye!" She quickly rushes of to the Garden and looks for Demyx to tell him her experience.

Xion walks around the Garden, admiring the flowers. As she closely nears the stairs, she hears familiar sitar strumming. She rushes over to the stairs and sees a man with a fauxhawk sitting down on the steps while playing a sitar.

"Demyx!"

Demyx frantically turns his head and sees a raven-haired girl, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Xion exclaims.

"It's cute that you care," Demyx begins, "But I have stayed here once we arrived."

"Well you have no idea what happened to me! There was this guy who looks like Roxas who ran over to me and he was with a guy that looks _exactly_ like Axel, but without those small tattoos under his eyes. And, oh my gosh, they even sound like each other! It's crazy!"

"I think you're crazy," Demyx states, trying not to laugh, "Seriously? People that looks exactly like Roxas and Axel, yeah, that's just what the world needs!" Demyx couldn't hold it anymore and he bursted out laughing.

Xion sends him a death glare, and mumbles, "Let's just go. This mission's over, I already did enough recon."

Demyx stood up and headed for his tube, which was close to him, but Xion still had to get back to Castle Town.

As Xion continues to walk back to Castle Town, he notices Ven and Lea walking around the Central Square, "I can't believe Demyx didn't believe me. He even called me crazy!"

She got back to Castle Town and saw a peculiar man with the Unversed logo tattooed on his right arm; he walked straight to the Fountain Court, "Unversed."

Xion followed him and reached the Fountain Court, "Woah, this place is amazing," she mumbles to herself while walking around. She was too preoccupied by gazing that she hasn't noticed that she was standing on one of the small fountains. She was sent flying up, she grabbed on one of the fountain's platforms, "And dangerous."

She noticed the Unversed walking in to a large opening. She jumped her way through the platforms until she reached it. She peeked in and saw the Aqueduct. Xion noticed that she was on some kind of platform; she looked down and saw the man she was following and a whole bunch of other Unversed.

"Some kind of Unversed meeting?" She mumbles to herself, "I have to stay and listen."

"Ah, Vanitas, about time you have arrived," a man with silver hair greeted, "But who is that you came with?"

Xion's eyes widened as she saw the silver-haired man pointing at her. Vanitas turns around and shouts, "The Organization! Catch her!"

"Shit."

Xion rans out of the Aqueduct and jumps down the high platform. Ignoring the pain, she finds her way back to Castle Town and went in to her tube. She was quickly sent flying back in to The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

"So much for staying and listening to their meeting," she mumbles to herself as she walks back to the Grey Room to report to Saïx. She held on to her left arm, which she landed on when she jumped down, trying to ease the pain.

* * *

**A/N: There's Xion! Yay! I really have nothing else to say so, review? Hehe. I'd appreciate it! You'll even get one of Axel's cookies! Okay I have to admit, this chapter's a bit boring :[**


	4. Paranoid Roxas

**A/N: My headache's gone and it's been there for like the whole day. I am so happy that I will write the 4th chapter. I hope this contains my happiness and will prevent me from screaming my feelings to aliens.**

***Failed attempt of making people laugh* Let's just go on with the story…  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Paranoid Roxas**

"My arm is killing," Xion mutters as she walks out of the Grey Room, "Nice going Xion, jumping off a high platform, I'm the smartest person alive! Nobel Prize for me!"

"Hey."

Xion screams in surprise and falls on her butt, "Woah, Xion, calm down it's just me Roxas," the blonde smiles as he helps Xion up.

"Oh hey Roxas," Xion smiles, "What brings you here?"

Roxas blushes a little, "Oh, uhm, I'm just here to congratulate you on your first mission! So, how'd it go?"

"It went pretty good—ow," Xion answers as she clutches her left arm.

"Xion! What's wrong? Do I have to take you to the hospital? No, I think this place has a clinic. Wait here; Zexion will know what to do! No, screw that, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Roxas panics as he's about to carry Xion bridal style.

"Roxas calm down. I'm fine I swear no need to bring me to the hospital—ow."

"No you're not!" Roxas says as he carries Xion, "I'm bringing you to the hospital!" Roxas through the halls of The Castle That Never Was and making his way to the tube transporters.

"Roxas put me down!" Roxas ignores, "Roxas!" Roxas once again ignores, "Argh, fine." Roxas smiles.

"Roxas look out!" Too late, Roxas came crashing straight forward with Demyx and Xion went flying. The raven-haired girl closes her eyes, waiting for the pain to take over her body, but nothing came. Instead, she finds herself in Roxas' arms.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for being so clumsy! Are you alright? Damn it, I have to take you to the hospital!" Roxas says, being all panicked.

"Roxas, you really have to stop panicking, I'm alright. You caught me, and you don't really have to bring me to the hospital," Xion states.

"You're still going."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the hospital…**

Roxas is at the waiting room, waiting frantically for the doctor to come back, "Crap, I hope Xion's fine," he mumbles to himself.

A man wearing a long white coat, specifically the average doctor coat, with steel-blue hair with bangs that covers one eye comes out in to the waiting room.

"Zexion? You're a doctor now?" Roxas asks the man.

The man looks at him curiously and answers, "I'm Dr. Ienzo; I'm the one taking care of this… Xion Leonhart girl, do you know her?"

Roxas gets up frantically, "Is she fine?"

"Just a mere sprain, but she doesn't need to stay over-night. Are you her husband?" Ienzo asks.

Roxas blushes at the thought, "Wh-What? N-No, I'm just, uh, a friend. Y-Yeah, uh, hehe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. So, I have wrapped her arm in a cast, it can be removed by tomorrow."

"Thanks! So, can I take her home?" Roxas asks.

"Yes. But, I forgot to add, apply hot compress on her arm so everything would be just fine," Ienzo adds as he points on a near room, "Her room is over there."

Roxas happily rushes over to Xion's room and opens the door, seeing the raven-haired girl. "Hey Xion, so, how's your arm?"

"Meh, just a sprain. No big deal," Xion answers with a smile.

"Oh yeah, the doctor said to put hot compress," Roxas adds, "You ready to go home?"

Xion nods, "Yep, I'm just gonna walk there. Thanks a lot Roxas, see you tomorrow!" She says as she heads for the door.

"Wh-What?" Roxas says while shaking his head, "No you can't! Not it your condition! I-I'm taking you home!"

"Roxas, you really have to relax," Xion states.

"I have a better idea! You can stay in my house so I can take care of you!" Roxas' face beams at his idea.

Xion sighs in defeat, "Okay fine." Roxas does a silly grin like what kids do when a friend comes over to their house to play, making Xion giggle.

"D-Do I have to carry you?" Roxas asks shyly, "B-Because I can! No, you must be tired, I'm carrying you!"

"What?" Xion waves her right arm in refusal, "Roxas I can walk, no need to carry me." She says and sweat-drops.

"A-Are you sure?" Roxas asks to make sure of Xion's answer. The raven-haired girl nods and smiles at him, making Roxas blush.

* * *

"Hey Nam! I'm home!" Roxas calls out as he takes Xion inside.

"Who's Nam?" Xion asks Roxas while looking around their apartment.

"She's my little sister, Naminé," Roxas answers as a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair walks in to their living room to greet Roxas.

"Wait, Naminé Strife?"

"Hey Rox—Xion?" Naminé asks, surprised as she stares at the raven-haired girl standing beside her big brother.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Isn't Roxas so cute on this chapter? Hehe. Cliff hanger (I think)! How does Naminé know Xion? How does Xion know Naminé? Why did I ask two questions which basically has the same answer? What is their relationship?**

**Find out on the next chapter because I still have no idea what to answer! Loljk. But, still, review. Oh and sorry that this chapter is really short :[**


	5. Memories

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for not updating in a few days. The reason is that I was either, stressed out, in a terrible mood, sick, had writer's block, or I have insomnia and I was catching on my sleep. I whipped this chapter up in no longer than 40 minutes, typing what comes in my head and all, so don't cuss on my grammar mistakes.**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memories**

"Xion?" the blonde girl rubs her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"Xion! I can't believe you're back!" Naminé rushes to the raven-haired girl to wrap her arms around her old friend.

"I have no idea what's happening."

"Roxas is your brother? I can't believe it!" Xion exclaims as she hugs Naminé back.

"Yes, and he happens to be standing right here, hello I still exist."

"So, when did you get back?" Naminé asks as she lets go of Xion, smiling excitedly.

"I got back like 2 weeks ago, then I met Roxas in the Or—"

Roxas and Xion's eyes widen, "I mean, I, uh, met Roxas in, uh, the streets! The streets! We bumped in to each and I fell down and had a sprained arm, so he offered me to stay here for the night."

Naminé tilted his head and looked at them curiously, then smiled, "Well, that's a weird way to meet my brother. But you're back here so I'm happy!"

Xion smiled back in relief. There was an awkward silence until Roxas broke it, "So, how did you guys know each other?"

Naminé's sight suddenly becomes blurry and feels her head pound, she holds her head lightly and ignores the pain, she smiles at them and answers, "We met at, uh…" Her head begins to pound harder.

"Naminé, are you alright?" The blonde girl wasn't sure who asked her, the voices got deeper and lower every second, she lightly nods 3 times, and each time felt like hammers hitting her head.

Everything suddenly felt wavy, the next thing she knew was that she was facing the ceiling and everything fades in to black.

* * *

**NAMINÉ'S POINT OF VIEW**

The pain suddenly disappeared, but it was cold, and dark. I opened my eyes.

I was in a room, a quite familiar one, too. White walls covered with posters of dolls, and singers I admired when I was young. The other side of the room had posters of video games and cars. The room has two beds, they were the same but one had a pink blanket decorated with flowers and the other one had blue stripes.

Nostalgia filled me as I stood in my old room, a sudden gush of wind blows right through me from the opened window. I turned around to see a white door, a hint of laughter could be heard from outside. I tried to grab the door knob, but I just went right through it. I gasped. I looked at the door and closed my eyes as I walked through it.

I stood on a hallway with brown carpeted floors. "Hehe! Try to catch me!" A high-toned voice shouted out, I turned my head and saw a little blonde girl rushing through the hallways, giggling. A man with spiky blonde hair followed her and headed for the dining room.

I slowly followed them and came across the living room, there was a small blonde boy focusing his ocean-blue eyes on the television which was, of course, playing _Spongebob_. I turn my head and faced the dining room, I saw a woman with long brown hair setting up the plates. She smiled sweetly as she saw the little girl and man running towards the dining room.

Everything got in to a twister afterwards and what I saw next was the brunette woman in front of the sink, cleaning the dishes, the little blonde boy was helping her, the little girl was watching them and the man was wiping the table with a wet rag. They look like the perfect little family.

"Who's that?" The blonde boy asked as he heard a knock on the door. The man stopped wiping the table and handed the rag to the girl, he walked over to the door to see who it was.

"No, stop!" I tried to stop the man, but my hand just went through him, I felt tears streaming down my face. I heard a gunshot, my heart stopped beating for a second. I looked over to the door. Red liquid gather beneath the man's body. The little boy and girl looked at their father in horror. The murderer faced in to them, his face was all blurry, and he pointed the gun towards the woman. In a split second, he mercilessly shoots her in the stomach.

"NO!"

"Naminé! Naminé! What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked me. I opened my eyes, but my sight was still blurry.

"Who are you?" I mindlessly ask.

"It's me, Roxas. What's wrong?" Roxas, oh. My sight became clear again, the blonde boy was looking down on me, I was lying down on the couch.

"Uh, what happened?" I seriously have no idea what just happened. "Why am I on the couch? Where's Xion?"

"I'm over here. You passed out a while ago; Roxas carried you to the couch. Do you want some tea?" I looked to the left, yep. The raven-haired girl was standing beside me, carrying two cups of tea.

"I think I'll pass." I was in no mood for tea, I didn't even like tea. "So, that was all a dream?" I mumble to myself, recalling the whole experience in my head.

"What was all a dream?" Roxas asked me, then taking a sip from the tea.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at both of them, hey, they look like a couple! "Hehe, you guys are so cute." Both of looked curiously at me and tilted their heads.

"What?" They both ask in unison, also blushing in light shades of pink.

"I said you guys look so cute together. Like couples!" I giggle as I take one more look at them. They were now blushing furiously, Roxas attempted to hide his face by burying it on one of the pillows, while Xion looked down. I giggled once more and walked over to my room.

I sat down on my bed as I recalled my nightmare. I glanced at the clock; I didn't even know that it was that late already, I must have been out for a few hours. I lied my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes as an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am in such a terrible mood right now. I want the whole day to become dusk as I lie down on my bed while watching Lion King with a cup of iced tea beside me. Ah, my awkward desires, the temperature kills me. 35 degrees, my god I wonder why I'm still alive by this heat. It makes my head pound like boom.**


	6. The Days Off

**A/N: I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the long idle-ness, I've been busy… or lazy? So right now, its 12am, I'm in front of my computer, with my trusty lamp illuminating the keyboard and anything else on the computer's desk. Okay so for not updating in days, I shall make this chapter longer than my usual 1k-words-per-chapter method (which is not really a method) so _enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Days Off**

"Oh my god!" Xion cursed herself in her mind when she remembered something. "I have school tomorrow!" Roxas looked at her and laughed. "Not funny Roxas!" She pouted as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" Roxas stopped the raven-haired girl from leaving, "Where do you go to school?" Too late. Xion has shut the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone. He sighed and changed out of his clothes and in to his pajamas. He plopped down at his bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Roxas woke up from the sound he dreaded each day. He got up and turned off his alarm clock, he wondered to himself, _'When did I fall asleep?' _He shrugged it off and chuckled. He went straight to the bathroom and did his morning routine. He got out fully-dressed and knocked on Naminé's door. "Hey Nam, ate breakfast already?" His little sister went out of her room wearing her usual white dress and blue sandals.

"Nope, but I'm hungry," Roxas smiles and nods. They walked to the kitchen and Roxas whipped up scrambled eggs in a few minutes. Naminé noticed something missing and asked, "Where's Xion?" Roxas settled her plate in front of her and sat down. "Oh, she had school today so she left last night." Roxas answered.

"Where does she go to school?" Naminé asked curiously. Roxas raised his shoulders and answered, "I don't know, she didn't tell me."

After breakfast, Roxas puts away the dishes on the sink. He heard the doorbell ring and so he opened it, a familiar silver-headed boy emerged. "Hey Riku. Here to bring Nam to school?" Riku nodded and smiled warmly. "Hey Naminé, Riku's here!" In no longer than a split second, Naminé came dashing towards them. "Bye guys!"

Roxas glanced up to the clock. "I'll leave after I clean the dishes. So, that'll take about 10 minutes and a 5-minute walk to school. Yep, no chance of being late." He cheered in his mind and proceeded to clean the dishes, after seven minutes, he finished and grabbed his school bag.

The way to school wasn't really far, it just took him at least 3 minutes to get there, but at Roxas' pace, it takes him 5 minutes. He reached the school's gate and saw Axel and Larxene normally bickering out on each other over something stupid. They stopped arguing and faced Roxas, "Hey Roxy!" Roxas sends Axel a death glare, "Stop calling me that."

Axel crosses his arms and pouts. After a second, an idea struck him and his face beamed, "I'll call you Roxanne instead!" Roxas, erm, I mean Roxanne, physically slaps himself on the forehead, while Larxene laughs hysterically. The blonde apparently marches off towards the building and makes his way towards his locker.

While walking, he thought he saw a familiar raven-haired girl walk swiftly pass him. He just shrugged it off and took out his text books, "Humph, must've been Yuffie." The school bell rang and the halls were quickly cleared, Roxas walked towards the Science room and sat down near the window.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student! Be nice!" Ms. Tifa announced, just in time as a pair of sapphire orbs enter the class. "Meet Xion Leonhart, she came in town 2 weeks ago. So Xion just go sit in any chair that isn't taken." Roxas surprisingly looks up at the sound of her name. Xion notices him and her eyes widen in equal amount of surprise.

Luckily, there was an empty seat right beside Roxas. Not even caring about an untied shoe lace, Xion dashed to the empty seat, almost falling flat on the face. "Are you alright? Do you have to go the clinic? Did you hit your head? Do you still remember who I am? Does it hurt?" Roxas asks in a panicked tone as Xion continued to sit beside him. Xion giggles and takes down notes of the lesson. "You're so cute when you panic like that. But you have to stop before I fall for you in that way."

"Wh-What?" Roxas stares at her, blushing furiously. Xion giggles again; she never really notices it when people blush. "I'm just kidding. Can't you imagine that? Us going out." Xion lets out a quiet laugh and pokes Roxas' nose. The blonde stares at her, then finally laughing. "Haha, yeah, it'd be totally weird."

"Class dismissed." The whole class sighs with relief. In no longer than a split second, the whole class' girl population glared at the new raven-haired girl like she just killed their goldfish, Xion didn't notice though, she was too busy talking with Roxas.

"Hey Roxas." Some girl called out, in a rather flirtatious manner. Roxas looks up, his face dropped when he saw who it was. "Oh. Uh, hey Selphie. Come on Xion, your next class in Music right?" Roxas grabs the raven-haired girl's arm as she nods and walks out of the room. "Who was that, your girlfriend?" Xion asks. Roxas does a disgusted sound and shakes his head. "Ew. I mean, no. Just some… girl. Don't mind her."

They walked to Music class. All they did was space off and pass notes. Then in a blink of an eye; it was lunch time. Xion walked to her locker, grabbed her food and made her way to the cafeteria. Just a typical day, people chasing each other, rivals fighting, random screams, and couples making out. She sighs and looks around for an empty table to eat; she finds one right in the corner. She would sit with Roxas; but he was with his friends and she didn't want to disturb him.

"H-Hey, give it back!" Xion demands as someone grabs her food. She looks up and sees Roxas. "Roxas, why'd you get my food? I'm hungry!" Roxas smiles at her and chuckles, "Why didn't _you_ sit with us?" Xion pouts and crosses her arms. "Come on. I don't like seeing you alone." Roxas walked over to a table with 2 boys, one with blonde hair that's streaked back and a chubby one, and 1 girl with brown hair. "Meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Guys, this is Xion, the new girl."

"Hello Xion." Olette greeted with a happy tune. Hayner smiled at her and Pence offered her a sandwich. "Hey Xion, so you're the new kid. Seifer's been babbling about you, saying that they should add you to their gang. Just a small tip, for your own sake; _don't_." Hayner pleaded her not to join. "Who's Seifer?"

"Why, that happens to be me." Xion turns around and sees a boy wearing a black beanie, a scar on his face, wearing a lone sleeveless silver coat with black collars and blue under shirt. "Hey, chicken wuss." Roxas glares at him before making a statement, "Still mad that I beat you on last year's Struggle Tournament?" Seifer fails to make a good come-back and just faces back to Xion. "So, you're the new girl. I'm Seifer Almasy, the head of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee. I was wondering if you were interested to join."

Xion faces him with a puzzled look. "You are hilarious. You call my friend a chicken wuss then ask me to join your gang? No way. Now shoo and go back to your little committee." Hayner silently cheers at Xion's harsh refusal. Seifer stares at her in shock and anger, before he let out a very long temper tantrum, someone called him out, "Yo Seifer, we've been looking everywhere for you, y'know?" Seifer silently walks away and glares daggers at Hayner's gang.

"OH MAH GAWD XION." Before Xion could turn back to their table; she was glomped to the ground my Hayner. "No one ever turned Seifer down. You're the first one!" Hayner exclaims as he pinches Xion's cheeks. "Okay now, get off her Hayner. You're making Olette jealous." Olette glared at Roxas, "Shut up."

"Olette, you'll always be my love." Hayner flirts as Olette blushes a light shade of pink. "Get a room." Interrupted by Pence, who was munching down on chocolate pudding. They all laugh it off and head off the exit of the school. "No homework! Is this a dream come true?" Hayner runs out of the gate while spreading his arms, as if he's flying. Olette laughed at him while Pence was, as usual, eating. "Earth to Hayer, you have 3 essays due tomorrow," Olette reminded, "But I could make the one about the Keyblade War for you. I love that subject!" Hayner rushes over to Olette to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks babe, for that, I shall take you on a date this Friday."

"Get a room you two." The four friends turn around to see a raven-haired girl walking towards them, carrying about six books piled in her arms. "Xion! Where were you? Do you need help? Psh, of course you do. Here, let me carry those." Roxas happily carries Xion's books, just as his phone makes an exploding sound, "What the heck?" Roxas grabs his phone using his right arm and checked his messages.

* * *

**Axel: **Roxy! I'm so happy! :'D It's a gift from the gods!

**Roxas: **Did you change my ringtone again? I told you that you can but not in to that exploding sound, you know how my grandma reacted to that.

**Axel: **Aw, c'mon Roxy! She didn't die :)

**Roxas: **Yeah, but change it again I'm putting a passcode. So, what is this "gift from the gods?"

**Axel: **Xigbar called and said that we have the whole week off! Oh and Larxene finally said yes :'D I'm so happy!

**Roxas: **Oh, does Xion already know? I'll tell her.

**Axel: **You've been talking about Xion the whole day. Does my baby boy have a crush? ;) You grow up so fast. I'm so proud of you!

**Roxas: **Shut up.

**Axel: **I knew it ;)

* * *

"Why is your wallpaper Axel? Are you gay?" Roxas turns around and sees Xion holding her laughter. "Hell no, you know Axel. Besides, he's going out with Larxene. Isn't that crazy?" Xion stares at him with a puzzled look and wide eyes, "Oh my god, I feel sorry for their children." Roxas laughs at her response and follows her to Xion's house.

"Hi Xion. Who's your friend?" A man with black hair asks. "Oh, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is my uncle, Zack." Xion answers with a smile. Zack smirks as he says, "You mean your boyfriend?" Xion and Roxas both blush. "Uncle Zack!" Zack merely chuckles and looks at them, "I'm just kidding."

"Your uncle is interesting," Roxas states and asks, "Where are your parents?" Xion looks at him and answers, "They're on a vacation. I didn't want to come, so I stayed here with my uncle. He's _groovy_." Roxas chuckles at the emphasized word, "Groovy? You mean 80's kind of groovy?" Xion laughs at him and wipes off an invisible tear. "Oh yeah Xion, the whole week's off for the Organization, Axel texted me a while ago." Xion nods and leads Roxas to her bed room (**that sounded way better in my mind o.o**).

"Uh, just leave those books there. Thanks for helping Roxas. Are you hungry? I'm pretty sure my uncle could whip something up in a few minutes." Roxas shakes his head in refusal and walks over to Xion. "How's your arm? Does it still hurt?" Roxas asks in a concerned voice. "Nah, but I still can't move flexibly like before, but I'll live with it." The raven-haired girl answers with a reassuring smile. Roxas looks closer at Xion to see her eyes, "Your eyes are nice. It's like… the sky." An awkward silence broken out between the two of them for a few minutes, until Roxas realizes that their faces are only inches apart.

"I, uh, have to go." Roxas turns away and walks out her house's front door. He walked back to his apartment building, mentally slapping, kicking, and smacking himself in the process, even tripping down a disregarded rock. It was already night time and Naminé said that she'd stay overnight with Kairi, her best friend, so he didn't bother preparing dinner for himself and just glomped his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Hey Xion!" A familiar voice calls out. Xion sits up, finding herself in a flowery meadow. "Get up you lazy bum! Do you want me to push you on the swing?" Xion gets up, giggling, and runs over to the swing. "Higher! I want to fly, like the birds!" The boy obeys and pushes harder, Xion giggling endlessly._

_Xion jumps down and faces the boy, who claps in amusement. "That was amazing! Glomp attack!" The boy runs over to Xion and glomps her down. "Hey Xion, can I ask you something?" Xion nods and stares at the boy on top of her. "Uhm, let's say you like someone. How do I tell her?" Xion looks at him in confusion and finally answers, "You just tell her! I'm pretty sure she likes you too!"_

"_Okay. I like you!"  
_

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

Xion wakes up, with eyes wide from her dream, "Weird dream. Who was that boy?" She closes her eyes once more, in an attempt to remember. An image of a boy with spiky blonde hair and sapphire eyes appear in her mind. "Was that Roxas? Impossible, but it was just a dream. It's just a figment of my imagination, right?" Xion shakes the thought out of her head and climbs off her bed. She did her usual morning routine and went off to school.

The whole week passed by quickly, spending time with her friends and such. Roxas would always help her with carrying books every day, they would talk for a while but Roxas had to go home before 5 PM so he could prepare dinner for him and Naminé. Xion didn't mind.

"Good morning Xion!" The raven-haired girl turns around to see the familiar blonde boy walking towards her with a bright smile on his face. "Well you're happy," Xion states, looking at him. "I don't know, I just am, isn't that weird?" Roxas replied with a laugh.

"I had a weird dream," Xion says, "But I don't know if it is a dream, or just my mind playing tricks me. Get this—you're in it." Roxas stares at her eye-widened, "Hm, what's it about?" Xion held her chin, as if thinking, and finally answered. "We were in some kind of park, that's all I remember." Roxas flinched, "I had a dream like that too, that's… peculiar. Are you ready to head off to class?" Xion responds my nodding and walks with Roxas in the halls.

'_Okay. I like you!' _The final four words of his dream echoed in Roxas' mind during class, making him not focus one bit. He spaced off while staring at the window. "Hm, imagine if it's true," He mumbles to himself, "What if we had the same dream?" Roxas thinks, there would probably have no chance they had the same dream, even if they did, he will never know. He can't just ask something like _'Hey Xion, did your dream have me saying that I like you?'_ that would seem awkward and Xion might get the wrong idea. Roxas just shrugged it off and continued to stare at the skies from the window.

The bell rings, but Roxas didn't mind. "Hey Roxas, are you okay?" Xion asks, worried. Roxas didn't actually hear her, he was too busy thinking. "Roxas?" Xion pokes Roxas' cheek. The blonde jumped, "Oh, hey Xion. Lunch?" Xion stares at him and giggles, "We still have Music class, dummy." Roxas blushes and starts to walk with her towards the respective room, gathering courage to hold her hand. "Hey Roxas, this your new girlfriend?" Roxas turns around to see a brunette boy, with hair spiking in all directions. "Shut up Sora," Roxas states, "We're just friends… _for now_." He says with a low voice, so low nobody heard it except for him.

"Oh my gosh, Naminé's brother and Xion. That's so cute!" A girl with auburn hair followed him, "Wait, and let me take a picture of you guys before you realize what you're both doing." It took a while for Xion's mind to register what they were doing, she quickly lets go of Roxas' hand, making him form a small frown. "Too late, I got the picture already! Yes! Blackmail! Now, Roxas you must get me a sandwich!" Roxas stares at her blankly and snatches her phone, quickly deleting the picture, "No." Apparently, right now, Xion's face is red, Roxas didn't notice though and just walked towards Music class.

The whole class just passed by, like that. Music wasn't the longest class, it lasted for about 30 minutes, and it was the class before lunch time. "Hey, Xion, you want to sit with Hayner and the others of with Naminé?" Xion chose to sit with Naminé. Xion sat beside her and started chattering. "So, I heard you and my brother are being pretty close, hm?" Naminé states with a grin, and raising her eyebrow, "My best friend and my brother! That's so cool!" Naminé squealed. "Naminé, you're drawing attention be quiet. I don't like him that way." Naminé pouted and Xion laughed.

"Hey Xion, what do you prefer; chocolate, vanilla, or sea-salt?" Xion turns around to see Roxas holding 6 packs of ice cream, two of each flavor he mentioned. "Sea-salt?" Xion curiously asks. Roxas help up a blue, green-ish, pack and handed it to Xion, "Yep, sea-salt ice cream! It's my favorite, you should try it!" The raven-haired girl opened the pack and made a small bite on top of the ice cream, "It's salty, but sweet! I like it!" Roxas smiled and opened his own pack, "That's what I said when I first tasted it too!"

"Hey Xion, I'll take you somewhere after school, okay?" Xion nodded as she finishes her ice cream. Naminé was squealing in the background. "Where's that?" Xion asks, tilting her head. Roxas looked at her with an excited smile, "You'll just see when you get there!" In just a blink of an eye, school was over.

Roxas was walking around the halls, looking for Xion. "Hey Roxas," Roxas turned around to see who called him, that definitely wasn't Xion. "What do you want, Selphie? I don't have time for this." Selphie looked down, regret in her eyes, "Listen Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean cheating on you." Roxas' eyes turned from emotionless to anger, "You already did it," Roxas looked at her, "I forgive you, but I don't like you in that way anymore." Selphie was close to tears, "Why? Is it because of that new girl? I knew she would be a problem!"

Selphie began throwing around, with Roxas trying to calm her down. "Selphie please, I don't like you in that way anymore, I like someone else. Don't be mad because it's your fault that you cheated." Selphie didn't seem to calm down and continued to throw around, "Roxas, I love you. Please be with me again! I can't live without you!" Selphie seemed to calm down. Roxas looked seriously at her, "Seems like you could back then—" Roxas was interrupted when Selphie's lips clashed with his. Roxas stays eye-widened as he pushes her back, "What the hell!"

* * *

**XION'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I have to go Naminé, Roxas said he's bringing me somewhere," I state as Naminé squeals with delight. "I knew it; I knew he'd bring you there sometime soon!" Naminé blurts out, "Well okay, have fun on your date!" I glared at her, "It's not a date!" I stick my tongue out at Naminé who just grins at me.

"Where's Roxas?" I think to myself, "I'll go check over at his locker." With that, I walk over to his locker, but the hall was empty. I wondered to myself again, "Where is he?" I see a familiar brunette girl running pass the next hall, "Hm, I wonder where Selphie's going…" My eyes widen as I hatch an idea, "Maybe she's going to Roxas, I'll just follow her, in case she does."

I followed Selphie until I got to the hall where my locker was, yep, there he was. Roxas was walking back and forth, probably waiting for me. I was going to run towards him but Selphie called him out, so I just stayed hidden and listen to their conversation. Is this considered stalking?

"Why? Is it because of that new girl? I knew she would be a problem!" Selphie blurted out, anger and sadness in her voice. _'Me, a problem? Roxas doesn't even like me in that way!' _I peeked out form my hiding spot and I saw it. Roxas kissing Selphie. I think I felt something drop, a lump formed in my throat, and I just started running. I didn't know where I was going; but my legs were carrying me somewhere.

I was at the Station Plaza, I entered the building. It occurred to me where I was going. The clock tower, I used to go here whenever I think of deep stuff. The perfect view of the sunset was here, so I liked looking at the view, it was somehow relaxing. "I don't even know why I feel this way."

The image of Roxas and Selphie kissing flashed in my mind. "Roxas likes her; I don't know why I even care. I mean, it's not like I like him or something." I told myself, but it won't budge. I curled up and I was hugging my knees, for some reason I was sad. I don't even know why. I think I'm going crazy! My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, I nearly jumped. I looked at the caller ID; it was Roxas, my heart raced. Should I answer him? No. I pressed decline, out of anger, I threw my phone down the clock tower.

* * *

"What the hell!" Roxas backed away from Selphie, who was now crying like a fool. "Why did you do that? I just said that I don't like you in that way anymore!" Selphie looked down, crying, and said, "I'm sorry, Roxas." The blonde just glared at her angrily. "Whatever."

Roxas walked away from Selphie and in to the school's front gate. "Where's Xion? I wanted to take her somewhere." Roxas says to himself, sadly. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer. It kind of worried him. "She must've forgotten about it. I could take her there tomorrow after her mission." Roxas walked over to the Station Plaze, he noticed something black—and crushed—on the floor. "Isn't this Xion's phone?"

He looked up and saw her. The raven-haired girl was curled up and looking towards the sunset. Roxas smiled and made his way there. He climbed up the long flight of stairs to get up. When he reached the stop, he heard low sobs, it made him worried. "Xion?"

The raven-haired girl looked up, then looking back down as she saw Roxas. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Roxas sat beside her, as she scooted farther. "Don't touch me!" Roxas' heart dropped, he looked over at Xion, whose face was buried on her knees. "Xion, did I do something wrong?" Xion glared at him.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Xion ran back inside the building, leaving Roxas alone.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for the cliché and oh-so-predictable plot of this chapter! I remembered that they were both still teenagers so, high school! Yay! I just thought of the whole plot before going to bed last night (yes, it took me almost a day to finish this); I think it was pretty cool! That's all for now, I'll try, as much as possible, to update again tomorrow! Sorry for not updating for a couple of days now!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


	7. Back 2 Work

**A/N: I am such a terrible person. Enjoy chapter seven and thanks for the reviews! I was inspired to write again after watching _The Avengers_, isn't that weird? Oh, and yes, Xion can fight; think of her as the Black Widow. I won't spoil anything, I promise… or will I? Muahahaha! Did you notice that my writing technique, which is not really a technique, changed? I now make my paragraphs longer! But I don't know which you like more, short ones, or long ones?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Back 2 Work**

"Damn it!" Roxas shouts as he enters his apartment. Naminé heard it from the kitchen, "What's wrong?" Roxas nearly jumped, but calmed down when he saw that it was only Naminé. "Nothing." Roxas walks over to his room and plops down his bed. "Xion…" He soon drifts off to sleep.

"Roxas, wake up! I ordered pizza! And how did your _date_ with Xion go?" Naminé asks excitedly. Roxas woke up from the sound of Xion's name, "What? Why do I smell pizza?" Naminé pulls Roxas off the bed and dragged him to the kitchen. "Tell me about your date with Xion!" Roxas stares at his little sister with a confused look, then turning in to a sad expression, "It's… not a date, and… whatever. I'm not hungry." Naminé pouts and crosses her arms, "Fine. But you'll regret it when I finish the pizza!" She exclaims as Roxas continues to walk to his room.

_RING!_

"Woah!" Roxas stumbles down from his bed and looked through the window. The sun was already shining. He glanced at his clock to see the time, it was 8 AM, and the Organization's assembly time is on 9. He did his usual morning routine, and walked towards the kitchen. The whole apartment was quiet, "Hm, maybe Naminé's still asleep." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and sticking the note on the fridge using a magnet.

'_Off to go work. I left money on the counter; just order pizza or McDonalds for lunch. Hehe I bet you'll order a happy meal.'_

He opened the fridge and saw a slice of pizza on a plate; he grabbed it as he wore his coat. He wore his hood up and took a bite from the pizza, then throwing it back since it tasted weird because it was cold. He strapped on his wrist watch and pressed a small triangular button, a holographic image of the Organization's symbol appeared from it.

"Roxy, come on here, I'm bored," Axel's voice roared from the watch, Roxas sweat-drops as the holographic image of Axel disappears. He walks in to the nearest telephone booth and smashes in the Organization's private hotline. He is immediately transported in to the Grey Room. "Someone entertain me!" Axel blurts out, not noticing that Roxas has arrived. Carefully, Roxas tip-toes out of the Grey Room to avoid being Axel's boredom toy, "Roxas! You're here!"

Before Roxas could run away, he was glomped to the ground by his red-headed best friend. "Get off me! Argh, Axel!"

"Roxas, I have a mission for you," Saïx calls out, "It is mandatory!" Roxas forcefully pushes Axel off of him and walks towards Saïx for his mission, "What is it?" He asks. Saïx continues, "Number VI has hacked in to the Unversed's main computer, they are to strike in Traverse Town. We need you to find the group prescribed in that area and bring them down _at once_." Roxas salutes, "No partner of some sort?" Saïx rubs his chin, thinking, then continues, "I forgot, you will be going with Number XIV."

"W-Wait, don't we have like some sort of recon to do?" Xion asks as she appears out of nowhere. Roxas looks down, avoiding eye contact and Saïx shakes his head, "I am already sending Demyx for reconnaissance, and there is no need for him to be assisted." Xion stays silent for three seconds then states "Are you sure? I can ask Demyx if he needs help." Saïx narrows his eyes and stares towards Xion. "This is not my decision to make; I am just taking orders from the Superior. This mission is mandatory and it needs to be completed _at once_." Both of them flinch from Saïx's sudden change of tone.

After preparing from the mission, both Roxas and Xion walk towards the tube transporters. Roxas attempted to start a conversation but Xion mostly just ignores him. The both of them are transported to Traverse Town, in the first district, Roxas looks around to see if there were Unversed sneaking around, "So. Where do we go first?" Xion doesn't answer and just walks towards the gate leading to the third district; Roxas frowns as he follows her. Noticing that Roxas was following her, Xion turns around and exclaims, "Are you stupid?" Roxas stumbles down from surprise and looks at Xion with wide eyes, "Yes! Yes I am! I'm so sorry for being stupid, and whatever I did wrong for you to be mad at me, I'd do anything for you to forgive me! Just please don't be mad at me anymore!" Roxas pleads. Xion drops her arm to her side and sighs, "What the heck are you talking about! Don't you have common sense? We have to split up, idiot."

The raven-haired girl walks away from Roxas, not even bothering to help him up.

Roxas frowns as he watched the raven-haired girl disappear from the distance and helps himself up. He walks back in to the first district and continues to look around. "I wonder what I did wrong… but I definitely have to set things right." Roxas mumbles to himself, not noticing a familiar raven-haired _man _walk towards the second district. "I have no idea what to do." The blonde rubs the back of his head and walks over to an _Accessory Shop_.

"What can I get you, kupo?" Roxas turns his head frantically, with wide eyes as he asks, "What are you?" in a surprised tone. He stares at the creature standing, er, floating behind the counter. It has small white body and a red pom-pom sticks on his head, which is connected by a brown antenna, it also has small purple wings behind his back. The creature lets out a snort, "No need to be so harsh, kupo. I see that you're not from around here, kupo." Roxas nods and once again asks, "Yep. So, what exactly are you?"

"I am Mog the Moogle, kupo. I am looking over the shop because the owner left for some errands, kupo." Roxas nods and looks around the shop, but not moving from his place, "What kind of shop is this?" The Moogle lets out a sigh and answers the confused blonde. "This is Highwind Accessories, kupo. Do you want anything, kupo?" Roxas once again looks around, and then breaks in to a huge grin when he spots a necklace with a blue sea-shell pendant. "I want that one." The Moogle looks over to the necklace and nods to itself, he floats towards the top of the shelf, and grabs the prescribed necklace without difficulty.

The blonde's eyes sparkle as he holds the necklace on eye-level. "This is perfect! How much is it?" The Moogle thinks by wagging his pom-pom back and forth, and then finally concludes, "You can get it for free, kupo. It's for not ruffling my pom-pom, kupo!" Roxas breaks in to an even bigger grin, knowing that he doesn't need to pay for it. "Thank you so much! Well, I have to go now. I would probably visit again soon. Thanks again!"

Roxas walks through the shop's exit and carefully places the necklace in his pocket. "Right, now I have to go on with the mission!" He tells himself as he heads over to the second district, "The first district seems peaceful, let's check out the second district for any Unversed traces."

He briskly walks towards the second district, and just as soon he enters from the gate; a bucket filled with water lands on his head. His hair still continues to defy gravity. "Oh, no! My necklace!" He exclaims, as he pulls out the accessory, then sighing in relief as he finds out that it's perfectly okay. "Alright, who did that?" Three identical children run towards his direction while laughing uncontrollably. "Haha, sorry mister, wasn't exactly targeting you." Roxas just snorts and walks away from them.

In the corner of his eye, he spots an unusual mark lightly scribbled on the wall. He walks towards it and intently focuses on the strange symbol, his eyes begin to widen at the description written; _'Manifestation of a negative emotion—The Unversed.'  
_

* * *

"_I hate you! I hate you so much!" A young Roxas cries out in anger and sadness. He looks back down at the sight of two adults lying on their own blood, tears continue to stream down on his face. "I hate you! Why did you do that? Did you even know that they're my parents? What are you!" He shouts angrily at the man towering above him._

_The man smirks, golden eyes reflecting towards him. "The manifestation of a negative emotion." The mysterious man let's out an evil laugh. Young Roxas stares at him in fear as the man points the gun towards him, he closes his eyes as the man hits him on the head using the gun's handle, causing the young Roxas to fall unconscious._

* * *

**Important A/N: I just read chapter two. I found out that one of the Unversed leaders was Hayner. I kind of forgot about that when I wrote the previous chapter. So, I just changed the leader! His name is now Lire (yes, I know it sounds so girl-ish)! Lire's a character from Grand Chase, which is actually a girl… but it's all I can think of.**

**Leave a review if you ever want me to know what you think + sorry for the long update!**


	8. Somnolence

**A/N: I got writer's block or I just really can't think of something the previous days. Sorry. So, this chapter will be divided in to multiple parts (not sure how many) but each part will have a different name! If you were wondering what this means, you better find out yourself. Each part will also have some kind of pattern of some sort; but if you're smart you'll understand the pattern.**

**Enjoy chapter 8!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Somnolence – Part 1**

Roxas opens his eyes and finds himself in the second district's alley way. He sighs and attempts to fade off the memories from his past, but failing. He stares intently on the quotation lightly scribbled on the wall; he grabs a rock and scratches it off. The dust left by the rock successfully blocks off the words. The blonde sighs contented and makes his way towards the district's fountain.

Low creaking noise, light footsteps and crackling leaves… Roxas turns his head and sees a light-colored door; he tilts his head to the side, in order to decide whether to go in or not. He mentally nods to himself as he walks towards the light-colored door. _'What an odd place to keep a door,' _he thought to himself.

Noticing that the door is old, he just kicks the door open; leaving it lying on the floor of the dark and dusty room.

Luckily, no one was there. Roxas sighs in relief as he walks through the seemingly endless hall. Soon enough, he sees light and hears low murmuring sounds. The blonde's heart starts beating faster. He carefully walks towards the light and peeks out. Just as he expected, it was the Unversed's hideout. There were three people; one with silver hair, one with blonde, and the other having brown.

"Where the hell is Vanitas?" The one with silver hair impatiently asks.

"He went over to the third district to grab something. He'll be back soon enough." The one with blonde hair answers.

Roxas' eyes went wide. Wasn't Xion in the third district? Hurriedly, the blonde rushes through the small halls once again, and after a few minutes he reaches the exit. He looks around looking for the first district gate and dashes towards it. Just as he reached the gate, he encounters three familiar children. "Hey mister, weren't you the one we splashed before?" The red one asks, Roxas hurriedly nods, "Yeah well, I'm Huey, this is Dewey, and that's Louie." The blonde grits his teeth in impatience, "Look, I have no time for this. I have to go."

Roxas reaches the first district and continues running towards the third one. He grabs the gate's handle and pulls it open. He steps in the third district, looking around for a raven-haired girl.

"Xion, where are you?" He shouts aloud. No answer came; instead he heard light choking sounds. "Shit."

Roxas starts running around the third district, looking for the raven-haired girl. He follows the light sound, and runs faster each time it becomes louder. He finally reached the fountain and his eyes went wide on the sight. Xion was being held captive on the neck by a familiar raven-haired _man_.

"Let go of her!"

* * *

**XION'S POINT OF VIEW**

As soon as I got out of my tube, I had a feeling that this mission was going to be terrible. I mean, I was with Roxas, the person who I dreamed of liking me!

He even attempted to start a conversation and followed me towards the third district, but I just overall ignored him. I was kind of sorry for him actually; he doesn't know what he did and I hate him. Why does he seem to care? He's with Selphie!

I gritted my teeth at the thought. I was confused.

I walked around the third district, trying to get my mind off of him. Do I even like him? Yes… wait! No I don't! What the hell, Xion! Pull yourself together! You don't like him! You don't! Alright, I don't like him. That's better.

I stopped walking in front of a golden fountain. It's beautiful; the water also seemed gold because of the reflection.

I sat down on the edges and just stayed there and admired it. Well, that was until I heard a few footsteps getting louder at each step. I turned my head around and saw a raven-haired man with golden eyes. He smirked evilly as he saw me.

"Vanitas," I breathed.

"Hello, cousin. It's been a long time, how's father?"

"Don't you 'how's father' me! Don't you know how upset he is for thinking that his own son is _dead_!" I attempted to blow him a fist, but he quickly dodged it. He's gotten good at this.

"Now, don't be like that dear Xion. I'm alive, isn't that a relief?"

"Why did you choose to become a criminal? You know it's wrong!"

"A criminal?" He lets out an evil chuckle as he continues, "We're only seeking a better future for us. It's those who try to stop us who get hurt."

"A better future! That just means world domination for you! You just want power!"

"Hm, good point." Vanitas smirks as he pulls out something from his pocket and points it on me, it was a gun. Fortunately, I know karate! I kicked the gun out of his without a single speck of difficulty. I smirk at him as does it back. This guy still has something shoved up his sleeve. He got on a battle stance. Where did he learn that?

Oh yeah, he's the one who taught me karate.

It went on as just exchanging blows. He mostly just dodged mine because he knew what I was exactly doing. Well this is a bum. Next thing I knew he suffocating me and I couldn't breathe.

"Let go of her!"

I know that voice. It's Roxas'. What's he doing here? I thought we split up? Whatever, I raised my leg and kicked my cousin right on the crotch. I bet it hurt because his face got red. I had enough time to recover my normal breathing patterns before he started to continue blowing fists at me.

Apparently, Roxas pushed me out of the way, getting my fight with my cousin. I didn't know Roxas was good in fighting too. Maybe he knows karate? I was kicked back in my senses when Roxas fell down on the floor. I charged towards Vanitas and sent him a blow in the stomach; but he barely even budged. He raised his gloved hand and formed it in as a fist, next thing I knew something hard contact with my head.

Jesus, what were his gloves made off? Titanium? Iron? Metal? I think they're all the same thing. But it was hard, the hardest thing that I ever got hit off. My god it hurts. Everything's getting blurry now, and it all just faded in to black.

* * *

"Xion!" Roxas exclaims as the raven-haired girl falls down unconscious, he runs towards her side and carries her in his arms.

"Now that she's out of the way," the blonde looks back up and sees the mysterious raven-haired _man_ towering above him, "We can continue our little fight." Roxas stood back up as the man went back in his battle stance. "Time to end you once and for all," Roxas mutters as he picks out something in his pocket. Without wasting a single second, Roxas points his gun at the man's chest and pulls the trigger.

The raven-haired _man _fell down to the floor, blood scattering everywhere. Roxas put back the gun in his pocket as he rushes back to Xion, placing her body in his arms. "Xion, Xion, wake up!" Roxas says as he starts shaking her awake; but she won't move. "Xion!"

Roxas was starting to get worried, well, he already was. He carries Xion back to their transporter tubes and successfully gets transferred back in the Castle That Never Was. Roxas, not wasting any more time, dashes to the hospital, still carrying Xion.

Now here he is; waiting impatiently once again in the Waiting Room. In a few hours, Dr. Ienzo comes out of the room where Xion was staying. "Doc, is Xion okay?" Dr. Ienzo seemed to look down as Roxas asked this. He looks at him with a serious expression as he answers him.

"She's in a comatose state."

* * *

**A/N: Oh nooo! Whatever, uh, reviews? Yeah, please! Sorry that the story's atmosphere suddenly changes, I wrote it in each different day with different moods, and my stuff kind of just reflects my mood. Haha, hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, right now, I vow to myself to finish this story before school starts! Which is like, 30 days away! So, I'd probably update so often starting now (hopefully). I will! I promise! I hoped you enjoy story, and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


	9. Hypnagogia

**A/N: Update every day, they said. It will be fun, they said. And it actually is! I am relief-stricken. You see, my mom was supposed to drag me to a beauty parlor today (lol) but I somehow got away with it! So yeah, I'm happy. Oh yeah, Vanitas' gloves had those metallic spikes of some sort, and he hit Xion pretty hard.**

**Enjoy chapter 9, the second part!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hypnagogia – Part 2**

"She's in a comatose state; due to severe head trauma and intense bleeding. We managed to stop the bleeding, but she was left in a comatose state." The doctor stated.

Roxas was left shocked, sad, and worried. She storms in Xion's room and sees the raven-haired girl unconsciously lying down on the bed, with bandages wrapped around her head. Guilt washed through him. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and just stayed there.

Moments later, Zack Fair barges in, hand-in-hand with a girl, she had long brown locks, tied with a pink ribbon.

"Mr. Fair! I-I…" Roxas stuttered.

"It's okay, Roxas. I should've known sooner about this," Zack reassures. "Are you part of this, too?"

"I… yes, sir…"

Zack Fair just looked at him with an expressionless face, the girl left to get something. Not that he was mad, just surprised. Surprised that such young people could come and join something dangerous. Even though it was a group to stop a bunch on criminals; it was still dangerous. I mean, your enemies are criminals! People who kill people!

The doctor comes in and motions the both of them to leave for now to run some tests on the patient. Just as the tests were done; visiting hours were over. Zack Fair was the one who could stay overnight, since he was a part of Xion's family.

* * *

**Sunday – May 13, 2012**

_It's the second day you haven't woken up. I tried to shake you awake, but you didn't even budge._

_I told Naminé what happened, and then she just randomly barged in your room. You should have seen her face, it was hilarious. Oh yeah, your uncle found out that you were part of the Organization, he asked me if I was too, I said yes. He seemed pretty upset for not knowing._

_I went on a mission with Demyx today, for recon in some kind of castle. He got lost at some point so I had to come and look for him. Now I know how you feel when you went on a mission with him._

**Monday – May 14, 2012**

_Hayner and the gang were worried about you. They're actually here right now. Along with Kairi, Sora, and Riku, you remember them, right? Pence was so worried, he even hesitated on eating, but he did. Typical Pence. Naminé got here later on, she had to do something in school._

**Tuesday – May 15, 2012**

_Today, Hayner and the gang, along with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé watched a movie here. We watched Paranormal Activity 3. Olette was clinging on Hayner's arm, do you think they could become an item? Kairi hid behind Sora on the scary parts and Naminé wouldn't let go of Riku. Pence was just eating, of course._

**Wednesday – May 16, 2012**

_I found out that Selphie was now going out with a guy named Tidus. They seem happy together, I'm glad she finally found someone to keep her happy. Now she won't keep on coming back to me._

**Thursday – May 17, 2012**

_You're so selfish Xion, why would you keep your eyes to yourself? I miss seeing them, I miss hearing your voice, I miss the times we always have before you got mad at me, and I miss you, Xion. I'm sorry.  
_

* * *

**Friday – Today: May 18, 2012**

I walk up to your room, being welcomed by you sitting straight up, but with eyes closed. "Xion!" You didn't seem to hear me or in some way respond. You were just there, sitting up and doing nothing. "Xion, are you awake?" This time you stood up, with eyes still closed.

I guess you weren't awake since you just walk right to a wall and fell down. Luckily, I caught you. I carried you back to your bed and called the doctor. He motioned me to leave for a while to run some tests on you. As he called me to come back in, he told me that you were in a transitional state between wakefulness and sleep. I don't know what that exactly means, but I think it means that you're sleep-walking.

"It means that her body is awake but her mind isn't; causing that she can move. It's dangerous that she might somehow get in an accident without her even knowing," the doctor states. "I trust that you could watch over her?" I assumingly nod as a response.

As soon as the doctor left, I sat by your side. Hours passed and you haven't moved. I decided to turn on the TV and Sleeping Beauty was on. Funny, a prince will kiss a princess who has been asleep for years, and then she suddenly wakes up. That got me thinking… nah. That'd we weird, and nice, maybe. I have to stop thinking about this.

Just as I was about to turn off the TV you held your arm up, as if you're grabbing something, but what? I pushed it down but it kept going back up. What are you trying to get? Finally, you put it down. It was already late at night, Naminé and the others weren't able to come by because they were loaded with homework. I called up your uncle and he said it was fine for me to look over you for the night. I stayed up all night; of course, I wouldn't take the chances of you suddenly walking straight up to a construction site.

Good thing your uncle came by somewhere 12 AM; he dropped off a jug filled with coffee. My god, this is what I need. You occasionally did stand up, and walk right to a wall or the door, even the table beside you. You even let out a strange noise which I thought was amazingly cute.

Finally, you didn't move for a few hours. I can finally drift off to dream land. I sat at the chair beside you and rested my head on your bed. I held your hand was I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and I checked my phone for the time. I looked over at your bed and something was terribly wrong. The raven-haired girl that was supposed to be lying down peacefully wasn't there.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Crap, where did Xion go by now! Find out on the next chapter! Haha I told you I'd update often starting now! I have an amazing feeling that I will finish this before school starts. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did and leave a review! I cherish each one and it motivates me! So go and review!**

**Oh yeah, I just made a few stuff up about 'hypnagogia' but it's real. I'm still young so my brain is still somehow stupid to understand those kind of stuff, but I still used it anyway.**

**Review!**


	10. Dormancy Dream

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter ten!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Dormancy Dream – Part 3**

"Shit."

Twist and turns your bed sheets go. I have no idea why I'm still looking here since it's obvious that you're not here. I can't believe I lost you, I should have never slept! Holy crap I forgot to lock the door! Aw man, please don't tell me you went outside unconsciously. What if you ended up in the middle of Time Square? What if you somehow got in a ferocious lion's den? What if you're in the middle of the freaking race track!

"Didn't any of the nurses see her wander off or something?" I mutter to myself. With that, I walk—or rather dash—out of the room. I saw a nurse with long brown hair, "Excuse me, nurse!" She turns to me as I continue, "Have you seen a girl with short black hair?" She looked confused, I guess she didn't.

"Okay, thanks for your help anyway."

She didn't really help, actually. I just didn't want to seem rude. Now, where the hell did you go! I looked down the window of the third floor's hall. Wow that's a terrible traffic jam, there's some kind of people gathering at the middle of the street. Wait what?

I pushed through everyone in the crowd, and there you are. Sleeping quietly on the middle of the road, "Xion, oh my god. I found you!" Some people looked at me weird and some just gave me glares. I ignored them and just carried you back in your room. I bumped in to your uncle, he was wondering what I was doing with you outside your room.

"She, uh… walked off unconsciously while I was asleep. I saw her in the middle of the street, and just carried her back here, hehe." I laughed sheepishly.

"At least she's okay. Now, carry her back to her room."

Well that was such a commotion, at least I found you! I will never let you out of my sight again! That's a promise, if I don't keep that, well… I don't know I'd probably just go and look for you again and bring you back here. Or I could strap you to the bed so you wouldn't move. No, that would be rude.

How did you even get in the middle of the road?

* * *

"Nyuhh hunggh hughh…" Xion mumbles in her sleep. Roxas looked at her and smiled, he thought it was amazingly cute whenever she does those weird sounds. The raven-haired girl then curls up to a ball and started shivering, as if it was cold. Roxas looked at her curiously, the room was warm. She started to turn her head rapidly and let out small screams of fear. "Huh? What's wrong?"

He tried to get her unconscious body to calm down in the weirdest ways. Now here he was in her bed, snuggling her, trying to get her to stop shivering. She finally stopped. "She must be having a nightmare," Roxas mutters to himself as he cuddles her closer.

"No… no…" The raven-haired girl mumbles.

"Huh?"

"NO!" Xion screams as she starts to throw around.

"Stop, Xion! It's all just a dream! Wake up!" Roxas grips her arms as an attempt to calm her down.

"Let go of me! Let… nungghhn…"

"That must be a terrible nightmare…" Roxas sighs as he cuddles Xion closer, if it was possible.

* * *

"Where am I?" Xion asks herself as she looks around.

Everything was black, even the ground she's stepping. "Get me out of here!" The black void fades away and she now finds herself in an alley. "What happened?" Xion flinches as she hears quiet footsteps. "Who's there?" The footsteps don't seem to stop. Xion steps back once the footsteps got louder. "There you are," said a creepy voice. A figure appeared under the shadows of the buildings. Xions backs away until she hits the wall behind her. "Crap, dead end."

The figure steps closer to Xion, revealing that he has short blue hair that spiked upwards, a navy-blue jacket, and white pants. He grabs her by the shoulders, gripping it harder by the second. "NO!" Xion screams as she throws around.

"_Stop, Xion! It's all just a dream! Wake up!"_

The man grips on her shoulders harder. "Let go of me!" The man just merely chuckled. "Let go!" The man grips down Xion's arms with one hand; and the other tying her with a blind fold. She felt herself getting dragged in a rough road and being thrown in somewhere.

"Where is he!" The same creepy voice asks.

"Wh-Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me, sissy! Where's Squall Leonhart!"

"M-My dad? What do you want from him!"

"That's none of your concern! Now are you going to tell me where he is or not?"

"Never!"

"You asked for it!"

"Wh-What do you mea—argh!" Xion screams in pain as she feels stinging pain on the left side of her stomach.

"Now, are you going to tell me?"

"N-NO!" This time, her head was pushed in a basin filled with water.

* * *

Xion lets out a loud gasp for air. She turns her head around an unfamiliar place, well, to her it was. In panic, she stands up from her bed, noticing that she was now wearing some kind of white robe. She runs out to the hall and just stands there in shock. "Wh-What?"

"You're awake!"

The raven-haired girl turns around and sees a boy wearing a familiar navy-blue jacket. "S-Stay away from me!" She backs away until she hits the wall. Images of the dark alley start to flash in her mind. The boy walks towards her with a curious expression. "What's wrong?" He asks as he reaches for her shoulder for comfort.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"Are you okay?" He asks, not letting go of her shoulder.

Xion starts to throw around, kicking the boy accidentally. "Xion, relax! I won't hurt you! It's just me, Roxas! Calm down!" The raven-haired girl starts to calm down and the familiar face of the blonde boy appears before her. "Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Roxas asks the awe-struck girl in front of him.

"Are you okay? Woah!" Xion suddenly hugs him. Roxas smiles as he hugs her back. It took him soon to realize that she was crying.

"Xion, what's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare…"

"It's okay… It's all over now. It's just a dream."

"It felt so real."

"I'm always here for you, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: YES, I KNOW IT SUCKS. The story-line appeared better in my mind, since it was movie-ish. It took me a hard time describing the scenes!**

**Let me get things straight too, Xion can fight. She just seemed helpless in the dream because she was young that time. It was because of that time she decided to learn karate with the help of non-evil Vanitas! She also seems scared from Roxas because of trauma. I mean, who doesn't get scared from being physically abused? Just felt like explaining, whatever.**

**Review!**


	11. Castle Oblivion

**A/N: I feel so un-motivated. Whatever, it is my goal to finish this before school starts.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Castle Oblivion**

"Hey, look whose back!" A man with a blindfold exclaims, "Hiya Poppet, long time no see, yeah?"

"Poppet? Who's that?" Roxas asks.

"Who else, kiddo? No other than number XIV, Xion." The man answers.

"My name is not kiddo, and don't call her that." Roxas scowls at him, "_Pirate._"

Another normal day in the Organization, except, where's that annoying pyromaniac that usually brings in burned cookies to the castle? "Xigbar, where are all the others?" Roxas asks curiously, noticing that almost half of the Organization wasn't in the Grey Room.

"Haven't you heard kiddo? Almost half of us were sent to Castle Oblivion," Xigbar states.

"Castle Oblivion, what's that?" Xion asks from nowhere.

"They say that there's a sphere fragment there; showing images of the memories the last keyblade wielder had. I guess the Superior is curious about it. Though, that castle has like thirteen floors and twelve basements. That won't be an easy hunt." Xigbar answers her.

"I see…" Xion mutters.

"It's so quiet here without them," Roxas states, until he hears sitar strumming. "Nevermind."

"Roxas, Xion! I have a mission for both of you!" Saïx calls out. The two face each and nod as they walk towards Saïx for the mission. "Since you two came in later than usual, I'm sending you both to Castle Oblivion to look for the hidden sphere fragment. 6 members, that are Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene, are already there."

"I guess we'll join in the party, then." Xion sighs.

"Look at the bright side, at least we won't have to listen to Demyx's sitar all day," Roxas chuckles.

The two make their way towards the transporter tubes and steps in their respective one. In no longer than a split second, they are both sent flying towards the targeted place—that is Castle Oblivion. They both arrive on a piece of land that is apparently floating on a dark void, on the middle sits the great castle.

"This place is weird," Xion states.

"It wasn't always like this, like they say," Roxas says and faces her.

"Hm?" Xion asks curiously.

"This place used to be the Land of Departure, the main setting for the Mark of Mastery exam—for the Keyblade apprentices. Eventually someone came and plunged this world in darkness, everyone died in the process, and the master of this castle, Eraqus was his name, used his last strength to make it in to Castle Oblivion."

"You know a lot of things, Roxas." Xion chuckles as Roxas blushes from the compliment.

"They say that the physical manifestation of Eraqus' thoughts and feelings still roam around the castle. There were a lot of attempts to find the sphere fragment, but they were all failed because they were sightings of it and eventually everyone got scared so they stopped trying."

"W-Wait, l-like some sort of gh-ghost or something!"

"Yeah, but not exactly, it doesn't take the form of a _ghost_, more like a suit of armor. It even carries the keyblade."

"Y-You know, I-I don't l-like this m-mission," Xion state, stuttering.

"Why so?" Roxas chuckles at the girl's complicated state. "Are you scared?"

"N-No! Of course n-not! Wh-Why would I be s-scared!" Xion angrily shouts at him.

"Whatever you say, Xion." Roxas chuckles more.

The two continues to babble about the ghost, mostly Roxas making fun of Xion's fear for them. He states that they aren't real but Xion hesitates. I thought she was scared of them? Yet she hesitates that they're real.

"Hey you two stop messing around and come inside."

Xion flinches, almost jumping in Roxas' arms. The boy just laughs and they both turn around only seeing a man with long platinum-blonde hair and bright green eyes, also wearing that creepy smile of his. "Are you two done with your subsequent flirting so you could help us, or would you stay here and continue to make out?" He harshly asks in an angry and impatient tone.

"For your information we were _**not**_ flirting!" Xion states, going all red.

"Whatever. Now go in because we could use all the help we could get!" The man says.

"That Vexen! Accusing me for flirting!" Xion mumbles as she marches off towards the castle.

"Wow Vexen, didn't know you could push her buttons like that." Roxas laughs.

"I said get in there _lover-boy_!" Vexen shouts.

"Fine, fine, I'm on my way… Xion, wait up!" Roxas calls out.

"_Children these days_," Vexen mumbles as his face palms himself.

* * *

"Xion! What a surprise to see you up and at it already after not seeing you for a whole week," a familiar redhead states as they both walk up to him. "We got a call that both of you were coming over here, but what took you guys so long? This place isn't that far."

"Hey Axel! Is it true about Eraqus' armor roaming around?" Xions asks, trying not to stutter.

"Well, yeah, I think so. Marluxia here even said that he saw it and came back screaming like a banshee." Axel laughs.

"It's true! I-I saw it over at the third floor!" Marluxia shouts, chattering.

"Well then, Marly. Let's check it out! If it isn't there, you pay up 50 munny, deal?" Axel bets.

"No way am I going back there!" The pink-haired man debates against him.

"Fine then, Roxas, come with me. Bring Xion along." Axel orders.

"W-Wait, why do I have to tag along!" Xion nervously asks.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to get stuck with them. Come on, it'll be fun!" Axel exclaims as he drags the raven-haired girl out of the castle's lobby. Roxas walks with Axel as he laughs at Xion.

"W-Wait, I don't want to go! NOOO!" Xion screams.

"Aw, Xion, don't tell me you're scared!" The redhead says as he continues to drag the girl.

"I am not! Now, let go of me!" The girl scowls as she regains at the ability to walk again. Axel lets go of her and she marches off towards the stairs. Roxas laughs and walks right behind Xion in the stairs. Man, those staircases were long, even I can't keep up. Eventually, they did reach the second floor.

"I think I saw something," Roxas states.

"Not cool, Roxas. Don't scare me like that!" Xion exclaims, chattering.

"I think I saw it too… could it be?" Axel says, facing Roxas with a bewildered look.

"Stop it!" Xion screams, in verge of getting a heart attack. She sees a dash of silver on the corner of her eye. "OH MY GOD I SAW IT GET ME OUT OF HERE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND GET STUCK HERE FOREVER WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GET A PROPER BURIAL WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE OUR FAMILY AGAIN WE WILL NEVER EAT ICE CREAM ANYMORE AND WATCH TV NO MORE ADVENTURE TIME AND SPONGEBOB HOLY CHOCOLATE CAKE CREMBULE AND TARTS WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Xion freaks out as she jumps on Roxas' back.

* * *

**A/N: I am un-inspired :[**


	12. Chamber of Repose

**A/N: Hey, yo I'm back! I went on a short vacation so yeah.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Chamber of Repose**

Xion continues to ride on Roxas' back as he attempts to shake her off. "Get me out of here get me out of here get me out of here, damn it Roxas get me out of here!" She pulls on one of Roxas' spikes as she hears blaring footsteps from the other hall.

"What is that entire racket?"

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Xion blurts out. And in that moment, all hell broke loose.

"Can't you find a single sphere fragment without speaking a word?" A man with steel-blue hair walks towards them.

"Man, Xion, Eraqus looks a lot like Zexion," Roxas speaks out in a sarcastic tone.

Xion peeks out from her hand and gasps in shock. "Oh my god, you look like my doctor!" Zexion chuckles and wipes out an invisible tear from his face. As the laughter from him died, the raven-haired girl narrows her eyes towards the blue-haired man. "What's so funny?"

"First, you believe in those mere rumors. Second, you sound like a banshee. Third, you mistook me for Ienzo."

"What? You do look like Ienzo! And I do not scream like a banshee!"

"My hair is lighter, is it not obvious?"

"No."

Zexion grimaces and walks back towards his business. "Well then, on as you are. We have already searched the entire first and second floors; I'll be taking a short break now. Start searching from the third floor." Axel nods as Zexion leaves them all back to their duty.

"Guess we couldn't go ghost hunting now," Axel states, pouting.

"Right now on with the mission. I get the third floor, Axel gets fourth, and Xion gets fifth," Roxas orders.

"Woah wait I don't wanna go by myself!" Xion exclaims, eye-widened.

"We're all going by ourselves, Xion," Roxas states, facing the girl.

"LIAR! I am **not** scared!" The raven-haired girl denies.

"I didn't say anything…" Roxas says with a puzzled look.

"I-I uh, am going to look for the sphere fragment!" The two boys chuckle as they watch Xion climb up the long flight of stairs towards the fifth floor.

The raven-haired girl marches across the halls of the fifth floor, mumbling stuff like; "Stupid mission." She opens the first door she stumbles upon and sighs. It was empty, just plain white walls with strange symbols; it went on for 10 more rooms.

"This is so annoying, the rooms are empty," she mumbles, as she places her hand on 11th door knob. Just as she was about to open the door, she hears footsteps. She frantically turns her head and sees a flash of a white and red walking towards the other hall. "What the hell was that?"

Leaving the 11th room, the raven-haired girl decides to follow the mysterious person towards the stairs. As she reaches the sixth floor, she finds grey eyes staring at her from afar. I guess it was a sign for her to keep following, because she did. "Hey, sir, wait!"

As soon as she reached the end of the hall, the man was gone. "Great, where did he go now?" Just as she said this, she heard the clinging of metal along the floor. She looks around, but nothing. She cups her chin, thinking, and finally comes to a conclusion. "I think it was… coming from the seventh floor." With that, he climbs up the long flight of stairs once again, leading to the seventh floor.

Not seeing the man anywhere, she decides to search each room. The rooms were similar from the one in the fifth floor, just white walls and strange symbols. An exception to one room, of course, as the raven-haired girl opens the fifth room she's checking in the seventh floor, she sees a white throne inside. She steps inside the room and finds herself relaxed. Xion steps further in and takes a look on the throne; the words _'Chamber of Repose' _were lightly engraved on it.

"Chamber of Repose… what does that mean?" Just as she said this, the door closed.

She turns around and sees the man she's been following. Finally, she got a better look at him. He had black hair that was tied up to a topknot, 2 scars on his face, a mustache, and a reverse-triangular soul patch. He was wearing a red lined haori, which was shorter than usual, light-colored hakama, golden-black metal boots, and armor on his stomach.

Not saying anything, the man reaches his arm up and columns of light appeared from it. The light disappears, and reveals a strange blade. He puts his arm down and walks towards the calm Xion. The raven-haired girl, not hinting a single movement, just stares at the man as he points the keyblade in front of her.

"In your hand, take this Key," he begins, and so Xion does. "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." Xion stays in her awe-stricken state as a hint of light grows from the blade's tip. The light slowly grows, as Xion stares at it, and it all just fades in to it.

"Xion, Xion, hey, wake up. Don't sleep on me again!" A familiar voice calls out. The girl blinks her eyes open, and comes face-to-face with Roxas. "Thank god you're awake!"

"Urgh, what happened?" She cluelessly asks. Apparently, all memory from Castle Oblivion was gone.

"That's what I was supposed to ask you. First minute you were marching off, next we find you unconscious here," Roxas states.

"Where is here?" She once again mindlessly asks.

"Did you hit your head? Castle Oblivion. Seems like you even found the sphere," Roxas says, pointing at her hand.

"Sphere?" She asks, then putting her hand on face-level, seeing some kind of golden sphere. "What is this?"

"Man, you hit your head pretty hard. Come on." Roxas smiles as he reaches her hand for hers and helps her up.

"My head hurts. Roxas, can you carry me?" Xion mindlessly asks once again, opening her arms, like a baby.

Roxas chuckles at how cute she looks and carries her. Xion rests her head on Roxas' shoulder and slowly drifts off to sleep. The blonde-haired boy smiles as she notices her asleep and carefully carries her back the castle's lobby. "Hey, what happened to her?" Axel curiously asks the boy.

"I don't know, I just found her in a room at the seventh floor and carried her here," Roxas answers.

"What's that on her hand?" Axel asks, looking at Xion's hand and grabs the object.

"Apparently, she found the whole sphere, so basically our mission's done," Roxas answers once again.

"Wow."

Back at the Castle That Never Was, Xion proudly presents the sphere, containing the last Keyblade Wielder's memories, even though having no memory of how she got it. "I don't know, I just woke up in a room with a chair and I was holding it. I guess it's just my luck?" The girl chuckles at herself.

"XIV, please place the sphere here," Xemnas orders, pointing at a contraption connected to a screen. The raven-haired girl nods and places the sphere on it. Number I turns the machine on and sphere glowed. Unfortunately, the screen stayed black. Instead, there was a voice coming from it.

Xemnas rubs his chin in fascination of the Keyblade Wielder's words, and then widens his eyes towards the words.

"_I, the physical manifestation of Eraqus, one of the world's only Keyblade Masters, have turned the Land of Departure, in to the Castle Oblivion. Those who attempt to find this sphere shall disappear in to oblivion, unless the one who attempts will be the chosen one to inherit the key."  
_

* * *

**A/N: God, don't I suck at making those final words thing? I did my best. There's nothing else to be said.**


	13. Author's Note

_**~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~**_

_****_**Hello everyone, if you're reading this, then you're either; upset, neutral, the "meh" feeling, or incredibly happy that this story you're currently this note in is cancelled.**

**There is always one reason why: my inspiration has leaved this plot. I'm so sorry! But my brain does what it wants. Who knows, maybe I'll continue it soon enough. Thanks for coping with me and sorry for the short note! I'm not good at writing these kind of stuff.**

**-MrPudding**


End file.
